MADE WITH LOVE
by hookedonfantasy
Summary: B/E MEET AND FELL IN LOVE IN LONDON, AFTER MAKING LOVE ON HER 17TH B-DAY NIGHT EDWARD LEFT HER, TWO YEARS LATER B/J/C ARE LIVING IN FORKS WITH A LITTLE MEMORY OF BELLA PAST.
1. Chapter 2

**Made With Love Beta**

**Ch 1**

**At 16, life was perfect. I had a loving boyfriend who told me every day he loved me more than his own life and he was my world. But then a week after my 17th birthday he broke my heart and told me he didn't love me anymore. I was broken and to me my life was over. Little did I know I was pregnant with his child. **

**To say I was scared shitless would be an understatement because this wasn't just a normal baby, this was a vampire baby.**

**Maybe I should start a little from the beginning…**

My father Charlie and I lived just outside of London England; I have lived here since I was a baby. I was a quiet kid, got good grades growing up and kept to myself. I never been a big talker and I only had one friend called Jacob, who lived next door to me but then moved in with me and Charlie when his father died when he was 12. You may wonder where my mother is, she died when I was 4 years old so it's only been me and Charlie till Jacob came along.

Even though I did well at school I never loved it, well that was until the Cullen's entered my life. I was 15 and in my last year at school, when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett first started school. They were all so stunning. Every one of them had perfect jaw lines. Hair, bodies, and their faces were …

I have no word other than stunning. Every girl at school was jealous of them and bitched about them nonstop. The Cullen girls didn't take any notice of the bitches and they were always smiling and laughing together.

As for the boys, they were also trying to big it up to the Cullen brothers, which was funny to watch because the Cullen guys were pure muscle. One was a little smaller than the other but watching them playing sports you could tell they worked out a lot.

So like I said before I kept to myself until the Cullen's all sat at my lunch table. I didn't speak to them and finished eating my pizza while they all talked about a baseball game they were are going to be going to. I tried not to listen but it's hard when the big one, Emmett, was nearly raising his voice every time he spoke. I jumped every time and I could hear the little pixie girl named Alice laughing lightly at me. As I went to leave the table the blond girl Rosalie spoke up and told me I didn't need to leave and said to join them, but I told her I need to get a book from library, so they all said bye then I left. Two weeks later and they still came and sat on my table and I would finish eating then leave, and every time they tried to get me to stay but I never did. I wanted to but they were all perfect and I was the clumsy girl that everyone stayed away from cause I would always drop something on their toes or would walk into them. I didn't fit in with them.

Within those two weeks I watched and listened to them and I found out they all lived together and that Emmett and Rosalie were together and Alice and Jasper were together. I found it weird at first as they all have the Cullen name but then I heard from my father they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

They never eat which I found weird but I don't blame them, the fucking school lunch meal sucked big time.

So anyway after three weeks of them sitting with me I finally gave up running away from them and started join in with their conversations. Alice and Rose wanted to talk fashion and I haven't a clue about all that shit, the boys would talk about baseball and football, which I had a little info with that due to Jacob and Charlie but not a lot. They all seemed really nice and never made me feel left out. They all became my bff's, they were cool to hang with but there was something different about them and I could never figure it out. I didn't care.

They all told me a little about their past, and invited me to their house for dinner. It was nice to have friends outside of my family. They told me they had a brother that would be joining them at school soon but he had been a way for personal reasons. I never asked more about it, as it wasn't any of my business but then….

Edward Cullen started school.

Edward was fucking hot hot hot and every girl at school wanted him including myself. I never was one for boys but fuck me I wanted him. Tall, muscled, green eyes, brown/ golden hair which was messy but pure sex. He was nice to me just like the others but I would catch him watching me and give me a crooked smile and I would blush and look a way every time.

After 3 months of that he asked me out to dinner. I couldn't believe it, Edward fucking Cullen asked me out on a date. I was speechless but managed to say yes and we had been together ever since.

He was my world and even when I went to dinner at the Cullen's and they all sat me down and told me what they were I still loved him. I didn't care he was a vampire I just wanted him; I didn't want a life without him. We kissed a lot but never took it to far till for my 17th birthday. I asked Edward to make love to me. He said no at first but then I started to cry, asking why he didn't want me. I knew he hated to see me cry and I did feel bad, but I wanted him and that's what I got. He gave up and made love to me, a couple times he would stop and freeze up but a couple second later he would continue. It was the best night of my life, and a week later it was over.

They all left.

No Alice, no Rose, no Emmett, no Jasper, no Carlisle, no Esme.

NO EDWARD CULLEN.

I stopped eating. I didn't go college. I would say in my room and lay numb on my bed, until Charlie took me to the hospital to be force fed, I kicked and screamed for them to leave me alone but they just sedated me and when I woke I had tube up my nose and my hands were tied down so I couldn't yank them out. I would hear Charlie crying and it broke the little bit of heart I had left into tiny pieces, so I gave up fighting everyone and started to eat. Jacob would come sit with me every day after he finished school. I just wanted to go home but they wouldn't let me, saying it was in the best for me to stay.

They were hiding something from me; I could see it in Charlie's face. I waited for a couple of weeks to see if they would tell me on their own but no-one would fess up. So I confronted them.

"What are you all hiding from me" I asked Jacob, who was sitting next to me in the hospital chair.

"Nothing "

"Don't fucking lie to me Jacob."

"Look it's not for me to say ok, just wait for Charlie."

"Don't you worry I will."

Two hours later he arrived. Before I could speak Jacob got up out the chair and pulled Charlie outside. Then when Charlie came back in his face looked a little nervous. I got out of bed and walked to the window then turned to Charlie.

"Dad what's going on, what aren't you telling me" I asked as he went and sat on my bed.

"Well….. Um…. When you first came to hospital they did some blood tests ….and well…. Something came up." Charlie didn't look up at me.

"What do you mean something came up…. …am I dying?" I asked. I didn't know if I was upset or relieved about the prospect of dying. Charlie looked up and smiled at me.

Ok so I can't be dying because he is smiling.

"I would say more like something's living." he said now smiling with teeth.

"What you mean something's living? Charlie just fucking tell me!" I nearly shouted at him, he only laughed at me.

"Ok ok… you, my baby girl, are pregnant. I can't say I was pleased about it at first because I wasn't. Jacob had to hold me back to stop me from searching for that fucking Edward that left my now pregnant daughter."

That made me laugh, Jacob holding my dad back. Yeah right " Jacob holding you back dad? He is 16 years old and you're a 42 year old man " I laughed at him but then what he said came back to me, I'm sure I must of heard him wrong. "Did you just say I was pregnant?"

"Yes baby, you're 8 weeks pregnant, and just so you know Jacob might be 16 but he is one hell of a strong boy. When he was holding me back I couldn't fucking move, I'm sure it's all them protein shakes he keeps drinking. I might just have to invest in them." he laughed but I couldn't.

Oh my god I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with a baby, pregnant with Edward's baby, Edward's fucking vampire baby, holy shit.

Everything went quiet and started to go fuzzy. My face must have paled because Charlie stopped laughing. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him, then it all went black.

I woke up two days later.

A month later I went home. I was still shocked, but when they scanned my stomach I cried when I saw what Edward and I had made together. He can say he doesn't love me now but that night our baby was conceived, it was made with love. No matter what he said or anyone else says my baby will know how much love there was when he or she was made.


	2. Chapter 3

Ch 2

I didn't have any clue how to be a mother and I was scared shitless.

At 3 months I had my first ultra-scan and I cried, I couldn't see much, but when I heard a heartbeat I was relieved as that was one thing I was scared of. Just thinking of going to the scan and having a moving baby but no heartbeat I'm sure would have freaked the nurses out. Charlie came with me and I'm sure I saw a little tear in his eyes but he wiped it away before I could comment on it. Jacob stared at the picture for about an hour before saying anything.

"So where's the baby because all I can see is a blob." Boys haven't a clue, but to be honest it did look like a blob but a cute blob.

I had some morning sickness but nothing too heavy. The only food I could keep down was eggs and bacon, but when I was coming up to 5 month I had another craving come and I had no clue what it was. I could smell it everywhere and when Charlie was close I could smell it even stronger than Jacob, Jacob had a weird smell to him, but Charlie was sweet and smelled very mouthwatering.. I hadn't a clue what the fuck it was until one day Charlie came home with a big cut on his hand and when he showed me, my mouth was watering and I nearly leaned over to lick his hand. But I didn't so I headed to bed after helping him clean his hand. I couldn't sleep at all because all I could thing about was what Charlie's blood would have tasted like. I knew the baby was half vampire but I started to think that maybe it wanted blood while it was still growing in me. The only way I was going to get past this craving was to taste it.

I spoke with Jacob the next day and told him all about Edward and the Cullen's. I didn't want to tell him as I knew the Cullen's trusted me with their secret, but how could I go through this pregnancy and be a mother to a half vampire without telling anyone? Jacob was my best friend and also like a brother to me, so I told him. I thought he wouldn't believe a word I said but he already knew what they were.

After I told him all about my craving he just said leave it to me, so I did. Later on that night he came back with two blood bags which looked like they were from the hospital. He said not to ask about so I didn't. He warmed it up for me and poured it into a mug, then handed it to me, I was scared but needed to see if this was what baby wanted and within one mouthful of blood, I was begging for more so that's what I got. But I was worried that maybe human blood wasn't the best idea due to the baby being half vampire and we didn't have any idea what it would be like once it was out, but Jacob did some research and he said I would be safe if I change human blood to animal blood once baby was born.

Jacob was a big help with the whole pregnancy but when I was 8 months along, I was finding it hard to move and when I did the baby would kick and I would start to bruise, but the worst was when the baby kicked me right in the ribs and broke two on my left side. I was in so much pain but there wasn't much I could do but strap it up and stay in bed every day until the baby was born.

Charlie was worried about me and then a week before I was due; he found the blood bags when he was looking for something in Jacob's room. He was pissed and started screaming at Jacob but I couldn't let him take the blame, so I confessed they were mine for the baby, which led to him asking why I would have blood for the baby, which led to me and Jacob explaining everything to Charlie about the Cullen's. He laughed at first but once he saw we weren't laughing, he passed out.

Jacob and I just looked at each other. "Well that went well." We said at the same time, and then we laughed for about 5 minutes before I felt water between my legs.

"Jacob don't laugh but I either just pissed myself or my water has broken." That wiped he smile off his face then he fucking passed out too. I was not a happy bunny. I was lucky there was a glass of water on the bed side table, so I threw it over my dad's face. He woke up straight away and I told him about the wetness between my legs, then he woke Jacob and we went to hospital.

12 hours later…

ELIZABETH MARIE SWAN was born 10-09-2008, weighing 7 pounds 8 ounces.

She had my dark hair and my skin tone but her eyes were a grey color so that made me think they would go green just like Edward's eyes. I know his were contacts but then I remember him telling me he had green eyes before he was turned. Elizabeth had my button nose but you could tell she was Edward's child. She was a very pretty baby and nurses couldn't keep their eyes off her saying 'Wow she is going to be a stunner.' or 'Never seen a prettier baby.' all crap like that. Yes she was beautiful but I just went through 12 hours of labor and I just wanted to sleep.

The next day she had all routine checks to make sure she was responding to sounds, eyes, drinking etc. She passed with flying colors and the doctors said she was very advanced for a baby who wasn't even a day old. Warning signs were going off in my head but after she was all clear we took her home.

Elizabeth wasn't a crying baby unless she didn't get her food, which happened to be blood. We tried her on formula milk but she kept being sick straight after, so we gave up. Dad couldn't believe we were going to feed her blood as he still didn't believe us about the Cullen's, but once he saw Elizabeth drinking her first bottle of blood he couldn't not believe that vampires existed. Her diet was now animal blood that Jacob had gotten from somewhere but he never told me where from. Charlie screamed about the Cullen's saying 'What the fuck would you get involved with vampire for' and 'Why did you sleep with a vampire' etc., all I could tell him was 'I LOVED HIM' and 'It didn't matter what he was'.

I couldn't regret loving Edward as he gave me my baby girl, and I would never stop loving him as I knew he was my soul mate but some things are just not meant to be. I loved and missed Edward loads but it hurt to think of him. I needed to move on for my baby girl. I wanted Elizabeth to have a father and I did try searching for him but came up blank so I gave up and was ready to live my life with my family.

People knew I was pregnant but we all wanted a new start and with Elizabeth's taste for blood and having temptation all around her, we decided we would leave England for somewhere isolated with a lot of forest for when she was older so she could hunt.

A month after she was born we all left England and moved to Forks, Washington. Our house was a four bedroom house, with forest all around, very private and ideal for us and the nearest neighbor was about a 5 minute drive. It was perfect for us. My dad got a job as chief of police, it didn't pay too much but where he worked as deputy commissioner for the metropolitan police he had a good salary so had a lot of money saved up over the years he worked there. Working in Forks was a major step down but he did it for me and Elizabeth which I was grateful for and would forever repay him.

Jacob went to a local school, which he wasn't pleased about but Charlie let him work part time in a local garage which he loved, and as for me I stayed at home with my baby girl until she was 3 months old and then started working part time on weekends in a local camping shop while Charlie and Jacob watched the baby. I wanted to go college but that would have to be on hold until Elizabeth was older.

Life was good.

Two years went by really quickly, and Izzie was now two years old. I was now 19 and Jacob was 18 years old. I loved living in Forks, it wasn't my ideal place to live but it was best for Elizabeth. It was a stunning place but it was so fucking cold. Dad and I would moan a lot about the weather but Jacob said he was hot all the time and Elizabeth never moaned either, so dad and I would just have to have extra layers of clothes. Over two years I've seen more rain living in Forks that what I had seen in England over 17 years but in the winter it would snow and Izzie loved the snow so to see her happy made me happy, even though I can't stand longer than 5 minutes without slipping.

The two years have been good, a day hasn't gone by that I don't think of Edward but I just hope he is happy and maybe one day he would know of his daughter but I don't see that happening.

Izzie may only look a little older than a two year old but she is strong and moves fast, her speaking and reading is unbelievable. When we are at home she can be herself but when we are out in public she has to be a normal 2 year old girl. Everyone around town says she looks just like me but to me she is more like Edward. Every day she surprises me with her learning, she loves to read and listen to music and she just started playing piano. You might think a two year old playing piano? Yeah right! But my little girl isn't a normal little girl.

Charlie is the same old Charlie and Jacob is now working full time at the garage, he loves it and all the guys love Izzie when he takes her down there. Jacob has been building a car from scratch, which to me is pointless but he love to fix them up. He has been dating a girl called Leah Clearwater, she is a lovely girl and she loves Izzie so I can't complain. Leah's mother Sue has just started dating my father which makes me wanna jump up and down every time I see them together as he hasn't dated since my mum. As for me I have been on one date since living in Forks but he just wasn't for me, it was a good date but I just didn't have that spark with Mike so I said I would just like us to be mates.

If I said I wasn't lonely I would be lying because I would love to have that special someone to hold me at night and someone to love me, but until that time comes I will still keep looking.

I've been doing a college degree online while working in a local nursery. Child care wasn't what I've always wanted to do but working and learning keeps me busy and I can also take Izzie with me so I get to play with her and she gets to meet some other kids, so its works out best for both of us.

So while shopping with Charlie and Izzie in Port Angeles, I decided to get Izzie's name tattooed on the back of my neck. Dad and Izzie were in a fishing shop when I headed to the tattoo shop. I got her full name and date of birth. It was just a plain scripted writing with a little purple butterfly next to her name. After it was covered and paid for I walkout without really looking where I was going until I bumped into someone, I apologized and carried on walking until I felt a cold hand on my elbow. I turned round to see Esme Cullen.

Esme looked just the same as always, stunning, brown hair, golden eyes dressed all in designers. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I wanted to be angry but this was Esme and no-one could be angry at her.

"Bella, Bella is that you?" She sounded pleased to see me but I felt a little sick to my stomach, if she was here did that mean he was here?

"Um…. hi Esme, it's good to see you again." she pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Bella, we thought you…... um how have you been? What you doing in Port Angeles?"

"I'm good thanks. I live in Forks so I had to come to here so I could shop as Forks doesn't really have many clothes shops. So how have you been? What are you doing here?"

"You live in Forks?" she asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well I can't believe we finally found you!"

"What do you mean finally found me?" she was about to answer when her phone rang. Give you one guess who that was.

"ALICE" we both said together, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice….yes it is her…yes I know…..no haven't asked…..ok will do" she hung up then. "Sorry about that, well you know Alice. Ok so where were we?"

"What did you mean finally found me?"

"Well I don't think we should have this conversation here, do you want to go get a coffee so we can have a chat or maybe you could come to the house..."

"Um… I'm can't really today, maybe we could meet tomorrow?"

"Yes that would be lovely."

"Ok so where should I meet you?"

"Why don't you come to the house? Then that way you can see everyone, they have all missed you so much."

"Um... I don't know."

"If its Edward you're worried about, well don't because he isn't in Forks until next week."

"Ok yeah, I will come"

After she gave me her number and address, I met back up with dad and Izzie and drove home.

I didn't tell dad about Esme until Izzie was in bed, but after an hour talking with him and Jacob I was started to think maybe it wasn't a good idea, so I used his phone to text Esme and told her I couldn't make it and that as I wasn't ready to see them all. I also told her I would get in contact when I felt ready. She texted straight back saying ok.

Was I ready meet all the Cullen's again? Was I ready to share my Izzie? Was I ready to see Edward?

NO, NO, NO!


	3. Chapter 4

**MADE WITH LOVE**

* * *

><p>It's been 4 days since I had bumped into esme, and I haven't stopped thinking of what to do. I know Edward is due back in the next couple of days and I wonder if he knows I'm in town. If he did would he wanna see me? No I don't think he would but I need to stop thinking of myself and think of izzie, she need to know her father and need his family as they can teach her stuff I can't.<p>

I need to find information on what will happen to izzie while she grows up. Would she stop at certain age? Would she keep growing then die? And the only person who can find this information out is Carlisle. So for that I need to see the Cullen and hopefully before is Edward is back.

So that's why I'm standing outside their home, I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration and it was a ten drive from their closest neigh bough and nothing around us apart from the forest around the property.

Waking up this morning I thought this was a good idea but now I fell sick.

I haven't seen these people since my 17th birthday and now I'm going to see them all and tell them about my izzie. I didn't bring her with me today as we all needed to talk.

_Just deep breaths, you can do this_

I walk to the front door and before I could knock esme had the door open and pulled me into her arms

"Bella I'm so glad you came"

"Me too" its wasn't too much of a lie

"So everyone is in the dining room waiting for you, so are you ready" I nodded

She held my hand as we walk through the house. It was just like the house in London. It was very bright, very open, and very large. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. As soon as I walk through the dining room i saw Alice and before I could even blink I was in her arms and she was dry sobbing into my neck

"Bella, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" I pulled away from her, and then Rosalie, jasper and Carlisle, then there was Emmett. Let's just say I was gasping for air after he hugged me.

It was good to see them all but I was here for a reason so I just wanted to get on with it.

We all sat round the table and they were all staring at me smiling but not saying a word.

So I started and told them a little of what had happened over the last two years and they all listened and never interrupted me but this was where it was about to change

"so esme I know you wanted to talk the other day about the past and about Edward but I'm not here for that, what me and him is the past and it's done with, yes I was deeply upset but I would rather him be happy somewhere without ,then be with me unhappy"

"But he…" Alice interrupted

"No Alice I don't want to hear it, I'm here for one reason and it's for my Elizabeth"

"Who Elizabeth" Alice asked

"My daughter" they all grasped even Alice

"You have a daughter" rose asked

"Yes, but Alice how did you not see this"

"I don't know, I haven't really seen you in over two years, I didn't even see esme running into you either, who was you with when you next into Port Angeles"

"It was just me Charlie and Elizabeth, they were in the fishing shop when I saw you "I said looking at esme

"How old is Elizabeth"

Before answering I took a deep breath

"She turned two on the September 10th"

"Bella how could you?" Rose jump up out her chair, while Alice was silent looking into space most likely having one of her visions

"How could I what?" I'm confused what is she on about?

"How could you cheat on Edward, is that why he left you? Did he find out you was pregnant by some other guy? when we left he told us it was best for you and that you deserved more than what we were, I didn't agree because to us you belonged with us, you always have but now finding out you have a daughter what is two years old means you must of cheated on him. The last two years have been hell for him and for us. He loved you more than anything in this world and you cheat on him like some slut."

I was stunned I didn't know what to say. Once I ran through everything she just said my blood was boiling. how fucking dare she

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I NEVER ONCE CHEATED ON HIM. I LOVED HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD. I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR HIM. NO MAN WOULD EVER COME CLOSE TO WHAT HE MEANT TO ME AND YOU TALK ABOUT EDWARD BEING IN HELL, WHAT ABOUT ME, HE LEFT TELLING ME HE DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE AND TELLING ME HE DIDN'T WANT ME. HE BROKE MY HEART, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND." I scream at her while crying my eyes out, she was sitting back down with her mouth opening and closing, while the other sat speechless looking at me. esme got up off her chair and pulled me into a hug but I couldn't return it, I was fuming and wanted to leave but before I did I needed to tell them because even though I might not think they deserve to know the truth, I needed to do it for izzie.

I stepped out from esme hug and turn to the others

"I came to tell you that Elizabeth is Edwards, you might not believe it but she is his daughter"

"Yer right, it's not even possible" rose said harshly

"rose why are you being a fucking bitch, I never once lied to you in the past so why would I now" I took a picture out my purse and throw it on the table "look she even looks like him, every day I look at my beautiful daughter and I see the man I love and its breaks me every day, I thought you might want to have an relationship with her but I was so wrong "I turned and walked out the house, no one of them came after me, not one. Fuck them I don't need them and either does izzie.

Esme pov

When Edward first started dating her, I was so pleased because it was the first and only girl I have ever seen him interested in. he was happy and you could see how much he loved her with just one single look, it was just like the way Carlisle looked at me. Only problem was she was human which was very rear for a vampire to mate with a human. as normally a vampire would mate with another vampire but either way He had found his mate. The only way for them to be together would be to change her but he couldn't or should I say he wouldn't do it. Alice saw that Bella wanted to be changed but he wouldn't risk her soul, so he walked away from her taking us with him.

He was in so much pain when we left, that he even left the family to travel on his own but a year after he returned, saying he was going to get Bella back. I was so happy for him but it didn't last long. He returned 2 days later tell us that Charlie had moved away and that there neigh bough told him that Bella had died in a car accident.

Edward was broken; he wouldn't hunt which meant he would eat. He locked his self in his room every day and never spoke to anyone a part from Alice but even after a couple of mouths that stopped too. I lost my son the day he lost Bella.

Over the last couple of months he has started to get back on track after Alice told him Bella wouldn't have wanted him to live like this but he wants time alone. So we moved to forks after Alice had a vision of all of us being happy there, even Edward would be happy.

Edward wanted to go Italy before he joined us. I just wanted my boy back and Alice said it would work out in forks, she couldn't get a picture of why he would be happy but now I think we all know why BELLA. I don't know how he is going to react to seeing Bella again but I'm sure he will be pleased just like we all where.

I could believe she agreed to come to the house to see us all, but then she said she had a daughter I couldn't help but smile at her. she told us her age and it work out she was conceived while she was with Edward and rose called her out on it, asking 'how could see cheat on Edward' I could of slapped rose when say laid into Bella but before I could say anything Bella stuck up for herself and I was so proud of her, she was never scared of us vampires.

Then see when on to tell us that her daughter was Edward, I was speechless, and I knew they had slept together but I would never have thought that she could get pregnant by him. I knew she loved Edward and I knew she would never have cheated on him but it wasn't possible but then she pulled a picture out and I watched her walk out, I should have gone after her but I couldn't move. I turned to the picture and picked it up and sobbed my heart out.

On the picture was Bella smiling down at a beautiful little girl with dark hair with tints of copper in it, she had crooked smile and big green eyes, and she was stunning. She did look a little older than two years old but you could tell she was Bella and there was no doubt in my mind that Elizabeth was Edwards.

My Edward has a daughter.

I looked up at Carlisle who was standing behind me "he a daddy "I handed the picture over to him then he pasted it over to rose who started to sob in Emmett arms

"I know darling, Alice you need to call Edward, he needs to come here asap and as for you rose I'm disappointed, Bella had always been a good friend to you and all of us and you just treated her like shit. We all thought we lost her and we had a chance to have her back and you might have fucked that up for us. She did nothing wrong and you shot your mouth off without letting her speak" rose looked up from Emmett arms

"I know I'm sorry, it's just….. It's not possible"

"I know but it would seem that it is and you had no right talking to Bella the way you did. you're not only to blame we all sat her and said nothing , we all need to say sorry to Bella and I just hope it's not too late for her to forgive us for not just today but for the last two years"

"I know I'm sorry…. I will go to her now" then she headed for the door

"Alice have you got through to him"

"No but he soon, an hour or so"

"Ok, you all need to hunt and when you come back don't think about Bella, also Alice go with rose"

"Ok" then they all left leaving me and Carlisle together

"Esme you ok "

"Yer but do you think she will forgive us, "

"I really don't know" with that I sobbed some more

* * *

><p>Ok so what you think? Let me know x<p>

ALSO THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO'S TAKEN THE TIME TO READ AND EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY X

I'm looking for a beta so if you're interested just message me


	4. Chapter 5

**MADE WITH LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>Rpov<strong>

I didn't mean to be a bitch but I couldn't stop myself. I always like Bella and you could say I loved her like a sister, but it always angered me that she was willing to give up her life so she could live forever with Edward. She was only 17 and she hadn't even lived and when Edward left her I was glad. I don't mean that in a nasty way, I meant she could live to have a normal life, like get married, have kids, and then when the time came she would have grandkids. That's the way it should be, she shouldn't be frozen at 17 with a husband and his family. I love my family dearly but if I had a choice to be vampire or have a life as a human, I would choose to be human. Before I was turn I wanted 3 kids, two boys and one girl. I wanted the big house to live in, with a loving husband and kids, then when I was old and wrinkled I want to watch my grandkids running around playing happily. That to me is life. Me and my family love each other loads and would do anything for each other but I bet if they had a chance to be human they wouldn't hesitate to change but that never going to happen so we all just get on with it.

Emmett is my world, he knows how much I love him but he also knows what I would have given to be Bella.

After we left Bella in London, I and my family hasn't been the same, everyone missed her and it killed Edward saying what he did. Everyone said 'don't do it' and 'you'll regret it' but not me, I took his side and told him he was doing the right thing, which I thought it was but then he went to see if he could get her back, it was too late as she was killed in a car accident.

everyone hated me especially Edward, telling me 'you said she would be better off and now look she's gone' and then there was Alice shouting at me 'I told you she was he soul mate, it was all planed out but you had to open your big fat mouth and now look NO BELLA and the way it looks NO EDWARD' they hated me and I don't blame them but I just wanted her to live.

So when esme said she had seen Bella, I cried. I was so relieved she was a live. I was also relieved for me, but mainly for Edward because now he could get his mate and one true love Bella back.

When she first walked in I could have jumped for joy, she looked just the same old Bella but her body was more womanly and she had curves. Edward won't know what to do with his self when he sees her. I just hope I'm there to see his face.

It was so good listening to her telling us about her moving here with Charlie and her lap dog Jacob, she sounded so happy but then she said she had a daughter. I wanted to cry, I was happy for her but mostly I was deeply jealous of what she had but at the same time I wanted to rub it everyone faces and say 'ha look I told you' she looked so proud when she said her Elizabeth's name.

When she was asked how old the daughter was, she looked worried but then told us she turned 2 on September 10th. It took me two second to count back the months to realise she was conceived while Bella was still with Edward.

Before I let hers explain herself I ripped into her accusing her to sleeping around behind Edwards back and then I called her a slut, but there was no way that child was Edwards but then she left a picture of a stunning and most beautiful girl I had ever seen. There wasn't one bit of doubt she was Edward daughter. She had he's eyes, his features and that crooked grin. I felt sick to my stomach of how I treated Bella, I needed to say sorry and fast before it was too late for us all to be in Bella life but mainly that child life.

**APOV**

I could kill my fucking sister, how could she think that of Bella. Of all the people in the world to call a slut, she called Bella one. I wanted to laugh because Bella was no way a slut. Bella was the quietest and the kindest hearted girl I had ever known. When I lost her I lost a bit of my heart and it was starting to repair now Bella was back in our lives but before that was to happen we all needed to show her what she meant to us. Starting with me and rose.

I would normal of had a vision to see the outcome but for some reason I was finding it hard to see Bella. Sometimes she would pop up but then she would disappear. This had never happened to me before and I was worried I was losing my touch but when I tried looking for family member future I could see it but when Bella was in the picture i could still some outcome but it would be all blurry.

To me I think it has something to do with Elizabeth, as she was half vampire after all so maybe she has a special gift Bella doesn't know about. I would have to talk to Carlisle about it later after we returned from Bella's.

I can't believe Edward has a daughter. I'm not surprised if she did have a gift. Edward is going to go crazy when he find out Bella's alive and that she had his baby. He will feel like the luckiest guy alive, not only has he got Bella he also is going to be a daddy. I'm not 100% sure that Bella is going to allow us in there life's but I'm sure hoping she will.

I will stop at nothing to make this right or Edward would kill rose and as much as I hated her at this moment in time I couldn't let that happen.

**BPOV**

By the time I reached home I had no anger left in me, I felt upset, let down, disappointed. I knew it would be a lot to take in, finding out I had Edward child but I thought at least one of them would of been happy but they all sat there and let rose talk to me like a piece of shit off there Dior shoes. I had done nothing but love that family and this is how they repay me. I thought I was doing a good thing letting them know about izzie, but maybe my dad was right, maybe they wasn't worth our time.

I walked into my house and headed straight for the kitchen to get dinner started before izzie was due home. I froze when I saw Charlie talking to Alice and rose, Charlie looked a little pissed off but as I walked to his side he told me to just listen to them.

So I did and I'm glad I did because now I understand rose reaction and Alice told me Edward was in town but they would keep me hush hush till I was ready to face him. I had forgiven them for what happened tonight but had I forgiven them for leaving me all those years ago, I'm not so sure they deserve that yet. i needed to talk to izzie and tell her about her other family and ask her if she wanted to meet them but firstly I needed to tell her about her father and ask her if she wanted to meet him but before that I needed to talk to Edward. That was going to be the hardest thing to do as I haven't spoken or seen him since that day he left me.

_I had just turned 17 and so far this year was the best, i had the fittest boyfriend alive and I had been in college for a couple of months and loved every moment of it. Today was the last day of winter break and was due to go back to college tomorrow afternoon, i was on a high as tonight I planned to surprise Edward with some sexy lacy underwear that Alice helped me pick out. We hadn't made love since my birthday due to a few bruises I had from Edward hand holding me a little too tight. but I wanted him to hold me tighter so I wasn't complaining but Edward being Edward worried his self that I was hurt and then refused to do it again but after just a week I was horny and had enough of playing it safe I wanted naked Edward on top of me with his cock pumping in and out my pussy. I wanted it and I needed it so i going to get it._

_But instead of my night of love making i got a quick kiss hello and then before I had a chance to change, he told me he needed to talk to me._

"_What wrong?" I asked him, he was freaking me out. He was sitting down on the sofa staring at his hands but after I spoke he looked up at me with a cold blank face_

"_Everything is wrong, you and me it's wrong"_

"_No it's not, what are you on about" _

"_Look Bella, me and you was never meant to be anything serious and I'm sorry I let us go on for as long as it did, it was just a little fun till me and my family moved on and now we are leaving into two day I needed to finish it with you"_

"_You said you loved me… If you're leaving why can't I come with you?"_

"_Bella I don't want you to come. I don't love you Bella, I thought I could make myself love you but I can't" he had no emotions in his voice. This man in front of me was cold hearted and not the man I fell in love with _

"_You don't mean that, you made love to me" I was crying but trying my hardest to keep it together because once I stared I wasn't going to stop_

"_Bella it was just sex"_

"_Don't ….. Leave….me….. Please "taking deep breaths while the tears running down my face_

"_I'm truly sorry i didn't mean to hurt you"_

_I was bent over with my head in hand crying while my body was shaking and I couldn't breathe. It left like someone had stabbed a knife in my heart and lungs, every time I took a deep breath nothing was happening, I lift my head to look at him as a panic attack was about to hit me but as I looked up toward Edward, the room started to spin and Edward was looking at me and calling me but I couldn't reply and then I felt myself fall towards the floor, then everything went black until I woke up hours later in an empty room._

Anything to do with Edward had to be strictly about izzie and him, nothing about our past. I wouldn't allow my heart to be broken be him again so if he decided he wanted to be a part of izzie life then I would allow it but when it came down to me and him, it was never going to happen.

* * *

><p>so i hope you didnt mind me mixing up the pov it wont always happen but if you like them then let me know and i will do it again but its down to you. thanks for the reviews and let me no what you think?<p>

do you think bella forgave rose to early?

should bella maybe make them all sweat for a while to see how long it they can keep her secret from edward?

do you think the cullen can actually keep a secret from edward?


	5. Chapter 6

**MADE WITH LOVE x**

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BEEN TO BUSY AND ILL TO WRITE, this is just a little chapter to get an insight of edward.**

**it hasnt been beta yet but will be asap, **

**Epov**

The last two years have been hell and I don't even know why I agreed to move with my family to fork cause I don't plan to be a round for much longer but I promised Alice I would try make it work but she only has 3 months to convince me that the vision she has of me being happy to come true or I was off to Italy.

My hell of a life started 2 years ago when I lied to the love of my life bella, I thought I did the right thing by leaving her but it turned out it was the worse decision I had ever made. I left her so she could have a normal life but now she dead.

When my family moved to London I was looking forward to it, Alice had a vision of me meet a dark hair beauty but the only problem was she was human and that her blood was my singer. So when they moved I stayed in Paris till I could control myself round this human, only problem was how was I going to get used to her scent if I was nowhere near her but Alice being Alice had a solution to help me. she and my sibling worked slowly to get to know the girl and when she had befriended them Alice would take her worn clothes and replace them with a new one, this girl never noticed so Alice did this for a couple of mouths and when I was ready I would go to them.

Yer I know its creepy taking some girls clothes so I could sniff her scent but it needed to be done for me to be in the same room as her, let alone be with her. If I had gone straight to London with my family I would of ended up killing the poor girl. Her scent was nothing like I had ever smelt before. She had the sweetest blood I had ever smelt in over 80 years. When I first opened the package from Alice I was hit with her scent, the venom filled my mouth. The most violent thought came into my head, setting off the monster deep inside me.

I pulled a top out of the package up to my nose and inhaled deeply. I couldn't get enough of her scent, I wanted to run straight to the airport and get the first flight to London but as I looked down to the package that Alice scent I noticed a photo had dropped onto the floor, it was a picture of my brown haired beauty.

She was stunning, she looked so innocent but I was too selfish to not want her.

Every day I would inhale her scent, every day the monster would come alive but gradually he started to fade. So when I felt strong enough, I got on a plane to London to join my family.

It was so good to see them all again, but most of all I just wanted to start school to meet my angel.

She was everything my family had said she would be, I did struggle a little with her scent but it was bearable. I slowly got to know her, the more I knew the more I fell in love with her.

The day she agreed to go on a date, was best day of my life until it was beaten by her agreeing to my girlfriend and every day it was beaten by something she did or said. When I kissed her was …wow, I couldn't believe my luck and even to this day I can't believe it.

Bella is my everything. I had never felt so alive but on her 17th birthday I nearer lots her to the monster.

I knew bella wanted to take our relation to the next level by making love, I wanted it too but it was too risky. I wanted to wait till she was a little older and was the same as me. I was dead set on waiting but when she started to cry, saying I didn't want her I couldn't bare seeing her cry, so I gave him. It was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt but it was also the most painful.

I was fighting with the monster to not bit her and suck her dry, her heart was beating so fast and every pump of blood going round her body was calling me for just a taste. I had to stop a couple time just to control myself and I was proud of myself that I didn't give in but after I pulled out.

As I pulled out of bella, I could smell her blood. I started to panic thinking I had hurt her in some way, but as I looked down to my cock I could see blood on it. I quickly wash it off but the monster was on red alert. I made a quick exit, saying I had a family thing and then left her.

I felt like a fucking arse but I couldn't risk staying any longer.

It took me a week to convince myself I needed to leave for her safety, Alice said I was wrong and that bella and me was meant to be. I asked every member of my family, what they would do in my shoe's .l no-one a part from rose agreed with me, I nearly didn't go through with it but rose said bella would have a better life just being human. She also said bella would regret changing in years to come and it was best to end it now before it was too late.

So I did

A years of fighting with myself to stay away from her in Italy, I gave up and headed back to London. I had planned to go to her and beg for her forgiveness. I knew there was a chance she would most likely move on but I hoped she hadn't.

I was so nervous when I first knocked but no-one was home so I tried the old man next door, the man was a really nosy guy, he always told Charlie when I had been round and also told Charlie about mine and bella kissing sessions in my car. We always laughed about it but some time it was a cock blocker. He did recognise me straight away and told me Charlie had moved with Jacob, he said he didn't have a following address. When i asked about bella, his face saddened

"I'm sorry but she died a few months ago, that why Charlie moved "as he spoke he was remembering Charlie coming round to tell him but he asked about the funeral Charlie said it was just him and Jacob and they didn't want other due to grieving.

Let's just say I lots it after that. I returned to Italy and shut myself away from my family. I couldn't eat or you could say I didn't want to. After a year of staving for a year I gave up the hope that I could starve to death and made a plan to piss the volturi off.

Of course Alice saw my plan; she wouldn't let me leave the house. She said that she has been having visions of our future but for it to work out I needed to be alive, so I agreed I would stay around for a while longer but I gave her a dead line for the visions to come true. If the vision didn't come true then they all agreed they would let me go.

So now I'm on my way to fork to see what my future has in store for me.

It wasn't too hard to find our house as it was in the middle of no-where, plenty of privacy and by the smell of it, lots of prey. I could smell my favourite mountain lions and even Emmett's favourite bear but none of that could change me mind about going to Italy.

As I opened the door I was hit with her scent, it wasn't possible. I inhaled deeply and followed the scent into the living room where it was the strongest. I wasn't ever going to leave this room. I have missed this smell too much. I was confused as to why after all this time I was could smell bella

"Edward darling, "esme came over and hugged me

"hi mom" I hugged her back I was trying to listen to her thoughts to see if she could smelt bella but all I could hear was she was happy to have me home and also relieved she wasn't going to lose her son

"What do you mean not going to lose a son and why does it smell like bella"

"I don't know what you on about darling" she said while starting to sing Cher 'turn back time' in her head, she was hiding something. Before I could ask her what she playing at my father walked into the room

"Edward son it's good to have you back" he pulled me into a hug while thinking of what he wanted to do to esme later on, I quickly tuned him out. They were both hiding something and I wanted to know

"So is one of you going to tell me what's going on and why is bella scent in this house"

"Edward I think you're losing it son, I can't smell anything apart from us" if he thought he was being funny then he was sadly mistaken

"No I can smell bella and you two are keeping something from me. Where are the others?"

"They are all hunting and I can't smell anything" he was lying

After an hours or so, jasper and Emmett had returned from there hunt but Alice and rose hadn't returned. All four of them where keeping something from me, I was about to blow up when Alice and rose entered the room wreaking of bella scent and both singing 'Celine Dion- my heart will go on' as they sat next to their partners

WTF

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on or I'm out of here" i shouted but no-one listen they all smiled at me, it was dead silent but then I heard a car pull up. I tried to listen to their thoughts but it was totally silent apart from there heart pumping really fast. Whoever it was very nervous. The car stopped and the door open and closed. They paused at the door taking a deep breath and light tapped on the door

No-one was rushing for the door so I went, as I open the door I froze

"Hello Edward" the angel said

I dropped to my knees and sobbed because standing in front of me was my bella

**so thats a little of edward but next time he wont be so depressing, bpov up next**

**what you think?**


End file.
